Devil May Cry
by Rim17
Summary: Elle l'a vu pour la première fois au primaire, elle le veut depuis le collège, elle décide de l'approcher au lycée, pour finalement...Ah non pour savoir si elle l'aura ou pas faut venir lire :) Quand Bella veut quelque chose, elle est prête à tout pour l'obtenir, quitte à se la jouer actrice. Après tout, elle n'est pas une Swan pour rien.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec ma deuxième fiction. Il est vrai que j'ai quelque peu délaissé l'autre, je manque d'inspiration et d'envie. Cependant, l'idée de cette nouvelle fiction s'est imposée à moi et je me devais d'écrire. L'inspiration est revenue on dirait, mais juste pour cette histoire.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et j'essaierai de poster le plus régulièrement possible.**

**Si vous avez des remarques que ce soit par rapport à l'histoire, au style ou si vous notez des erreurs (grammaire, conjugaison, orthographe) faîtes le moi savoir. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos avis, je suis ouverte à tout commentaire. Ça me permettra de me corriger et d'améliorer la qualité de mes chapitres. C'est toujours plaisant de lire quelque chose de correct :)**

**Amusez vous bien les filles :)**

**Bisous (K)**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours détesté Alice Brandon. La raison ? Jasper Hale. J'étais raide dingue de ce mec depuis le collège, mais je n'osais pas trop l'approcher. Il me fascinait. Rosalie, ma meilleure amie, ne cessait de me répéter que cette fillee était sympa mais je ne voulais rien entendre, ce qu'elle ne comprenait bien évidemment pas. Je me voyais mal lui dire « je rêve de baiser ton frère comme une folle mais pour me consoler je sors avec ton autre frère ». Et oui Edward, qui me servait de petit ami depuis plus d'un an, était le frère de Rose. Il était tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, seul problème : il n'était pas Jasper. Je me forçais tous les jours à jouer la comédie, à faire semblant de l'aimer, à lui dire que je l'aimais et ce n'était pas toujours facile mais je tenais bon. La raison ? Jasper Hale. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, avec Emmett, mon frère, et j'avais foi qu'un jour je pourrais jouer de cette carte pour lui parler.

Je savais tout de ce mec, même la marque de son shampoing. Mes soirées avec Rose m'étaient très utiles. Mais ne croyez pas que j'utilise ma Rosie. Je l'aime beaucoup et on est tout le temps sur la même longueur d'ondes sauf peut être en ce qui concerne l'homme de ma vie. Elle était tellement contente quand elle a su que je sortais avec Edward et était persuadée qu'on allait finir par se marier. Non mais ça ne va pas ? Faut pas abuser quand même. J'accepte de laisser Jasper à cette Alice mais pas pour toute la vie. Autant se pendre dès maintenant.

Elle était arrivée il y'a quatre ans, quand nous étions encore au collège. Après deux années ils se sont mis en couple. Quelques temps plus tard, Edward m'a avoué sa flamme et je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser échapper une opportunité pareille : j'avais la chance de « lui » parler et en plus j'allais montrer à cette pimbêche que moi aussi j'attirais les beaux garçons, car il fallait l'avouer, Edward était très séduisant.

Au fond, je savais que je plaisais à Jasper, c'est juste le fait qu'il ait une petite amie qui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Après tout j'étais l'une des filles les plus sexy du lycée, pas comme cette garce d'Alice, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne rompe pas à mes pieds comme les autres mecs. Attention, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis une salope. Prière de ne pas confondre. La preuve, je n'ai jamais trompé Edward, à part peut être avec ma main, quand je me masturbe en m'imaginant faire des choses cochonnes avec Jasper. Mais ça ne compte pas vraiment. De toute façon, côté sexe, je suis plus que satisfaite. J'ai un amant torride. C'est vrai que pour moi ce n'est que de la baise et que lui s'imagine me faire l'amour mais c'est fou ce que je peux prendre mon pieds avec lui. Cependant, je suis sur qu'avec mon futur copain ça sera encore meilleur. Lui, il avait l'avantage de me plaire, à la différence d'Edward. Le pauvre, des fois je le plains. Etre avec une fille qui n'en a rien à foutre de toi, ça craint. Enfin bref, il s'en remettra, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois aller en cours, Edward doit m'attendre en bas. Alala, quel pot de colle celui-là. Dire qu'on est le couple exemplaire du lycée. Mon cul ouais! Comme quoi je suis une bonne comédienne. Je n'ai jamais songé à devenir actrice mais maintenant que j'y pense...

_Ouais actrice de porno !_

Oh mais ta gueule toi, on t'a pas sonné.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde :) Me revoici avec le deuxième chapitre mais avant de commencer je réponds aux commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir d'ailleurs:**

**Vanessa Petrova: **Et voici un chapitre assez long rien que pour toi. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. En ce qui concerne le choix du couple, je ne peux rien dire sans dévoiler l'histoire mais sache que tu seras bien servie toi qui aimes le couple J/B :)

**mika24:** Ton commentaire me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Toi aussi tu trouves que je maltraite Edward x) Moi aussi je me trouve cruelle crois moi.

**bella stone:** Et oui pauvre Edward :p Ma Bella est quelqu'un d'assez méchant mais je trouve que ça fait du bien de changer les caractères des personnages.

**Comme d'habitude, si quelque chose ne vous plait pas faîtes le moi savoir et j'essaierais de la changer. Vous êtes mes lectrices et c'est pour vous que j'écris donc n'hésitez surtout pas :))**

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Bella, est ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Bien sur que non voyons. Qui pouvait l'écouter alors qu'il y'avait une bombe juste devant moi ? Vous-ai-je déjà dis qu'il avait un magnifique dos ? Et ces fesses…

- Bella arrête de mater mon frère, on est en plein cours !

- Rose, laisse-moi fantasmer en paix.

Pauvre Rose, elle croyait dur comme fer que je reluquais Edward alors que je n'avais d'yeux que pour Jasper. Heureusement qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte sinon ça aurait été trop flagrant. Aujourd'hui, il portait un t-shirt blanc et un jean. Tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus simple mais ça le rendait diablement sexy. Ça moulait son corps à la perfection. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir le reluquer en plein cours, ça m'excitait. Cependant, je n'ai eu cette chance qu'en première année du lycée. En effet, Jasper a un an de plus que nous. Quand j'étais en dernière année du collège, un malheureux accident de voiture l'a plongé dans un coma qui a duré 6 mois. Son père s'en est voulu à mort et ne cessait de répéter qu'il aurait du faire plus attention en route, bien que ce ne soit en aucun cas sa faute, c'était l'autre ivrogne qui leur était rentré dedans. Ainsi, et après son réveil, Jasper a été obligé de retaper son année et c'est donc de cette façon qu'on s'est retrouvé à partager la majorité de nos cours. Des fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cet accident était une vraie bénédiction. Bah quoi ? Mais, croyez-le ou non, j'ai été touchée. Terriblement touchée. Personne ne me comprenait puisque je n'étais, et ne suis toujours pas, spécialement proche de lui. Alors j'avais dis la première chose qui m'étais passée par la tête « Vous êtes ma famille et tout ce qui vous touche de près ou de loin me concerne. » Ils ont été tellement émus. Esmee était sur le point de pleurer. De toute manière, je me devais d'avoir de bonnes relations avec ses parents, comme ça, quand on sera ensemble, ils ne m'en voudront pas d'avoir lâché leur autre fils.

_Quand vous serez ensemble ? Sait-il au moins que tu existes ?_

Bien sur, je suis la meilleure amie de sa sœur et je sors avec son frère.

_Mais encore !_

Je décidais d'ignorer mon autre moi. Mais je dois avouer qu'il avait raison. Je connais sa sœur depuis je ne sais combien d'années et il n'a jamais daigné me dire autre chose que « salut » ou « au revoir ».

_Tu ne le fais pas non plus je te signale._

Oui mais moi, c'est différent. Je suis timide.

_Timide ? Non mais tu te fous de la gueule de qui ? _

Ok je rectifie. Je n'étais timide qu'avec lui. Ce mec a un pouvoir étrange sur moi. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment l'aborder, quoi lui dire. Il m'était inaccessible. Le fait de me mettre avec Edward n'avait pas fait progresser les choses. Pourquoi tout était si dur quand ça le concernait ? Cette situation me mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant les vacances d'été et ça m'angoissait. De plus, je ne savais même pas ce que comptait faire Jasper une fois son diplôme en poche. Moi qui me vantais de tout connaître de lui. Mais ce qui m'effrayait encore plus, c'est que d'ici un mois, je pourrais ne plus le revoir avant des années. Seigneur non ! Mon petit cœur ne le supportera pas. Ni ma petite culote d'ailleurs. Il me fallait une solution, et vite. En attendant, laissez-moi me régaler. Regardez moi ces fesses…

- Le tableau est par ici Mademoiselle Swan, _se sentit obligé de me rappeler mon très cher professeur._

Mais pourquoi tout le monde me parle juste au moment où je mate ses fesses ?

- Non sans blague professeur, _répondis-je ironique._

- Swan, la porte, _s'énerva-t-il._

C'était toujours la même chose avec le professeur de maths. Il me détestait. En même temps, je lui rendais la vie impossible le pauvre.

- Saviez vous que la colère est très mauvaise pour la santé ? _me moquai-je ouvertement._ Surtout à votre âge, _ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter._

- Quittez mon cours immédiatement, _beugla-t-il._

- Tout doux mon mignon.

Je rangeais mes affaires sous le regard dépité de Rose. Une fois devant la porte, je me tournais une dernière fois vers le prof.

- Eh monsieur, y'a une erreur au tableau.

- DEHORS !

Vous l'avez deviné je suppose. Je suis un petit génie. Enfin, juste en maths. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me permettais de malmener ce cher M. Smith et c'est pour cette même raison qu'il me détestait.

Je rodais dans les couloirs pendant un certain moment avant de me diriger vers le parking. Je montais à bord de ma mini, direction le centre commercial. Ah ma petite mini, mon petit bébé, mon précieux bijou. J'avais complètement craqué devant cette voiture dès la première fois où je l'avais vu et j'avais décidé de l'acheter moi-même. Mes parents étaient tellement fiers de moi. A vrai dire j'étais fière de moi, moi aussi. Ne pas céder au désir d'aller courir demander à mon père de me l'acheter avait été un vrai calvaire. Je voulais pouvoir réaliser quelque chose par moi-même. J'ai enchaîné les boulots pendant les vacances et le résultat : un beau jour je suis arrivée à la maison au bord de ma mini. Cette voiture, c'est ma fierté.

Me voilà enfin arrivée. Le shopping avait cette capacité à me calmer. Il me suffisait de voir une robe Chanel pour oublier tous mes malheurs. Mais y'a pas que cette marque qui me fait tourner la tête, en fait c'est tout le centre commercial. Regardez moi ces chaussures, de pures petites merveilles. Je flânais pendant quelques minutes quand j'aperçus une petite silhouette que je reconnus instantanément. _Alice. _Comme ça mademoiselle sèche ses cours pour faire du shopping.

_Tu parles. Parce que toi tu n'es pas en train de sécher ton second cours peut être ? _

Moi, j'ai été expulsée de ma classe. Ce n'était pas du tout planifié et donc mon cas est très différent très cher. Et arrête de me comparer à cette fille.

_Et qui te dis qu'elle n'as pas une matinée libre ?_

…

_Et PAF ! Dans ta gueule._

Eh toi, tu es supposé me soutenir. Tu es moi je te signale. Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Je me demande ce qu'elle faisait au centre commercial à une heure pareille.

_Elle cherche peut être un cadeau pour Jasper. Ou alors elle s'achète des sous vêtements coquins pour leurs nuits de folies._

Mon sang se glaça. Je n'avais encore jamais pensé à _ça. _Je n'avais jamais vu leur relation de ce côté. Evidemment qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Après tout, je couchais également avec Edward non ? Et cette Alice n'avait pas la tête d'une vierge ou alors elle le cachait bien. Merde. Et puis pourquoi ça me touche autant moi ?

_Parce que tu es amoureuse ma poule._

Non je ne suis pas amoureuse. Je ne suis pas amoureuse. Pas amoureuse. Jasper me plait oui, j'ai envie de coucher avec lui oui, je fantasme sur lui oui, mais je ne l'aime pas. Je ne crois pas en l'amour et je ne suis pas le genre de fille à s'enticher d'un mec. Mais alors pourquoi diable cette constatation m'a-t-elle atteinte à ce point ? Le fait qu'il soit avec Alice me dérange mais qu'il couche avec elle me fait mal. Oui voilà, _j'ai mal. _Peut être parce que ça rend les choses encore plus réelles à mes yeux ? Ou peut être parce que ça confirme qu'il est très impliqué dans sa relation et qu'il tient beaucoup à sa petite amie ou pire, qu'il l'aime ?

Ca devait s'arrêter. Toute cette mascarade devait s'arrêter. Il me fallait un plan, et vite. Cette Alice avait le don de tout gâché. Moi qui étais venue m'amuser un peu. Bref. Revoyons un peu toute cette histoire. Je l'ai vu la première fois au primaire, j'ai craqué pour lui au collège et j'ai commencé à fantasmer sur lui au lycée. Je suis la meilleure amie de sa sœur, la petite amie de son frère et la sœur de son meilleur. Néanmoins, aucune de ces relations ne m'a permis de l'approcher. Je connais même ces parents et je m'entends bien avec eux. Qu'est ce qui cloche hein ? Je connais tout son entourage et si personne n'a pu…un instant. Je ne connaissais pas _tout _son entourage. Il me manquait un élément clé. Il me manquait une personne, _la_ personne. Tout se dessinait dans ma tête. Je voyais les étapes de mon nouveau plan défiler les unes après les autres. Tout devint clair. Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à ça plutôt ? J'ai perdu tellement de temps. On aurait pu être ensemble depuis si longtemps. Bon, je me blâmerais plus tard parce que là, y'avait plus urgent. J'avais une importante mission à accomplir, une mission qui me permettra enfin de réaliser mon vœux le plus : avoir Jasper rien que pour moi.

_Et elle ose dire qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui, qu'elle ne fait que fantasmer sur lui et blablabla. Est-ce que tu vois marqué con sur mon front ou quoi ?_

J'ignorais mon autre moi, qui soit dit en passant était complètement dérangé, et m'avançais d'un pas décidé vers _elle_.

- Bonjour Alice.

**Alice POV**

- Bella ?!

Waouh ! Bella Swan me parlait en personne ? A moi ? Est-ce que je suis bien réveillée.

J'ai toujours voulu que Bella devienne mon amie, depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Mais elle ne m'a jamais laissé une chance, ne serait-ce qu'une pour l'approcher ou lui parler. J'ai même cru, à une certaine époque, qu'elle me détestait alors j'en ai parlé à Rose. Elle m'a rassurée en me disant que Bella était le genre de personne qui se laissait difficilement approcher. Et depuis ce jour, je l'admirais. C'était une personne qui voulait paraître forte pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis mais au fond elle était sensible. Elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments, ni ses faiblesses quitte à paraître désagréable. En fait, elle se fichait des opinions des autres sur elles tant que ses vrais amis pensent du bien d'elle. J'aurais voulu avoir cette capacité moi aussi. Ne pas accorder d'attention aux gens et vivre ma vie à fond. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me souciais toujours du regard d'autrui. Et c'était oppressant des fois, on a l'impression de vivre pour eux. Et pour couronner le tout, elle s'habillait super bien. Moi qui étais une grande fan de la mode, avec elle j'étais gâtée. La regarder était un réel plaisir pour mes yeux. Et puis c'est un peu grâce à elle que j'ai eu le courage d'avouer mes sentiments à Jasper. Je l'avais entendu parler à Rosalie. A l'époque, elle ne sortait pas encore avec Emmett mais avais quand même le béguin pour lui et c'était Bella qui l'avait poussée à aller vers lui en lui disant je cite « Rose. C'est fini l'époque où la fille attend sagement que le garçon vient vers elle, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, et lui déclare sa flamme à côté d'une fontaine avec une musique de fond. Tu es amoureuse de lui ? Alors va le lui dire. T'as envie de l'embraser ? Alors saute-lui dessus. Même l'époque où le mec doit embrasser la fille en premier est révolue. Donc tu bouges ton cul et tu vas le voir ou alors c'est moi qui organise tout ça. Et tu ne veux pas que je le fasse n'est ce pas ? » C'est flippant de se rappeler de toute cette tirade pas vrai ? Mais ça m'avait beaucoup touché et j'avais décidé de suivre son conseil. Résultat ? Le lendemain j'étais la petite amie officielle de Jasper. Tout comme Rosalie. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle s'était jetée sur Bella, en criant haut et fort qu'elle était la meilleure amie au monde, et elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux par terre. C'était un spectacle assez drôle. D'ailleurs, il faut que je pense à la remercier moi aussi parce que sans le savoir, elle m'avait rendue un énorme service. Elle m'avait permis de sortir avec l'homme de ma vie car oui je suis sure : Jasper est mon âme sœur. C'est avec lui que je veux me marier plus tard et avoir des enfants. C'est à ses côtés que je veux vieillir. Mais lui, ne le sait pas encore. Je me vois mal lui dire tout ça, je ne veux en aucun cas le faire fuir et si tu commences à parler de robe blanche et de bébé à un mec de 18 ans, il prendra ses jambes à son cou et ne te parlera plus jamais crois moi. Eh oui, il fallait vraiment que je pense à la remercier. Cette fille était certes vulgaire, dure, froide, renfermée mais c'était un ange au cœur d'or.

- Humm…Alice, est-ce que tu m'entends ? _me demanda Bella._

Merde merde merde…

- Oh pardon, pardon Bella, _m'exclamais-je._ J'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, _me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. _Je te demandais juste comment tu allais.

- Oh je vais super bien, et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Quel bon vent t'amène au centre commercial ?

J'étais vraiment en train d'avoir une conversation avec Bella ? La classe.

- Une subite envie de shopping,_ répondis-je._ Les fringues sont mes meilleurs amis.

- On partage la même passion alors. Humm, ça te dirait, je veux dire tu veux bien, enfin tu sais, on pourra peut être, tu vois, magasiner ensemble, _balbutia-t-elle._ Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

Balbutier ? _Balbutier ? _Bella Swan balbutie ? Je la regardais fixement et elle baissa les yeux en rougissant. _En rougissant ?_

- Bella, tu es sure que ca va ?

- Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de dérangement, _s'empressa-t-elle de dire._

- Tu veux rire,_ m'exclamai-je. _Maintenant que tu as fait le premier pas, je ne te lâche plus.

**Bella POV**

Et le poisson a mordu. Trop facile. Je suis une sacrée bonne actrice ma parole. Ils devraient m'attribuer l'oscar de la meilleure actrice de l'année. Je fais du cinéma à longueur de journée et en plus je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur et donc je réussis mes scènes dès le premier coup. Trop fort. J'ai même bégayé un peu pour rendre la chose encore plus réelle. Et putain ça a marché. Elle paraissait tellement choquée. Après tout, ce n'est tellement pas moi ce genre de trucs. Par contre, j'ai _vraiment _rougi. Son regard m'a mise mal à l'aise, je n'ai même pas pu le soutenir. Imaginez, moi, Bella Swan, je baisse les yeux devant une personne. On aura tout vu. Je n'aime pas mes réactions face à cette fille. Mais il faut me comprendre, il y'avait tant d'admiration et de gratitude dans ses yeux. C'était pour moi mission impossible de garder le contact visuel plus longtemps.

Enfin bref, je viens de réussir la première partie de mon plan et j'étais très fière de moi. Maintenant je pouvais faire du shopping tranquillement, avec Alice certes, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, d'autant plus qu'elle avait d'excellents goûts vestimentaires il fallait l'avouer. Ainsi, nous passâmes la matinée à acheter tout plein de trucs, avant de retourner au lycée, bras dessus bras dessous, comme deux vieilles amies.

Rosalie était aux anges. Elle avait marre de devoir, à chaque fois, jongler entre nous deux et donc, maintenant qu'Alice et moi étions « amies », elle pouvait organiser des sorties à trois et ça la réjouissait en plus haut point. Edward, tiens je l'avais oublié celui-là, semblait lui aussi content. En effet, Alice était sa meilleure amie et il lui était dur d'être entre nous deux. Il m'attira sur ses genoux et m'embrassa passionnément. Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais ses baisers ? Ce mec était un vrai professionnel. Il avait une manière spéciale d'embrasser et j'aimais ça. Heureusement que je suis tombée sur lui. Parce qu'au moins, pendant les baisers et les baises, je ne jouais pas la comédie. Imaginez si c'était le cas ? Putain ça aurait été tellement dur de rester avec lui. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté.

Des fois je me trouve si méchante avec lui. Dire que je sors avec quelqu'un qui m'aime sincèrement. Il est même prêt à laisser tomber son rêve pour être dans la même fac que moi mais il en était hors de question. Primo, je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de le priver de son rêve. Pour moi, les rêves, c'est sacré et il faut les respecter et aider les autres à les réaliser. Secundo, je ne voulais pas qu'il me colle aux pattes pendant mes années universitaires. Je voulais respirer un peu et ces années sont supposées être les plus belles de notre vie. J'espérais secrètement que je ne serais pas loin de Jasper et qu'Alice sera à l'autre bout du globe. En parlant d'université, il fallait absolument que je sache celle qu'il choisira. Le temps presse et cette information est primordiale pour la suite de mon plan. Cependant, un problème persistait : je n'étais pas prête à changer d'avis quant à mon futur. Même si sa faculté se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres de la mienne, je ne le suivrai pas. La raison ? Mon rêve. Je voulais devenir architecte et personne, je dis bien personne, ne se mettra au travers de mon chemin, pas même Jasper. Il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire : prier pour qu'il fasse le bon choix. Et bien sur par bon choix j'insinue le choix qui me va.

J'avais invité Alice et Rosalie à passer le weekend chez moi. Ça sera une occasion en or pour les cuisiner toutes les deux. Quoi de mieux que d'avoir la sœur et la petite amie réunies. Mais il faut que je fasse quand même très attention. Alice est quelqu'un de très perspicace et mon secret risquait d'être dévoilé si je m'y prenais de la mauvaise façon avec elle.

Finalement, ma journée avait été très très bonne : j'ai trouvé un nouveau plan, j'ai commencé à exécuter ce même plan et j'ai fait du shopping. Que demander de plus ?

_Moi je sais, Jasper._

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :)**

**J'attends vos impressions.**

**Bisous (K)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre :D J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le deuxième. Mais avant d'ajouter quoique ce soit je réponds d'abord aux commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir:**

**MamaCullen20: **Je m'excuse encore une fois pour les tirets :/ J'ai corrigé le chapitre 2 et j'ai bien vérifié les conversations de ce 3ème chapitre :) Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plait et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**Vanessa Petrova: **Même ce chapitre est assez long :D Tu es gâtée ma parole :p En ce qui concerne le POV Jasper, il n'est pas d'actualités pour le moment mais tu sauras dans les prochains chapitres ce qu'il pense de notre chère Bella. Il faut déjà qu'il se parle ou "se rencontre" comme tu l'as mentionné mais je crois que la rencontre est assez proche et qu'elle sera plutôt surprenante :)

**LFM'Ines: **Et je suis ravie que t'ais changé d'avis :D Et je le suis encore plus en constatant que tu aimes ma fiction. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de tes espérances avec ce nouveau chapitre :)

**bella stone: **Et oui :D Bella est peut être un génie en maths mais en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, c'est une idiote de première classe :D A quoi servent les conseils si on ne les applique pas nous même? Bella l'a appris à ses dépends la pauvre :p Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise :))

**FlowerByFloweer: **Ton commentaire m'a spécialement touché parce que tu as évoqué mon style d'écriture et je suis ravie qu'il te plaise. J'avais peur qu'il soit lourd ou qu'il y'ait beaucoup d'erreurs. J'essaie vraiment de me relire et de corriger autant que possible mais y'a des trucs qui m'échappent des fois. En tout cas, ton review me rassure beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :))

**love-lov-Edward: **Moi aussi je voulais du nouveau. J'ai lu d'excellentes fictions avec une Bella "normale" mais comme toi je cherchais toujours une autre Bella alors j'ai décidé de la créer et je suis contente que ma Bella te plaise. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre :))

**Voilàà :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents et comme d'habitude, je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires :)**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Il allait étudier à Julliard, il allait étudier à Julliard, il allait étudier à Julliaaaaaard ! YES ! Edward allait étudier à Julliard. J'allais être débarrassée de lui pendant toutes mes années universitaires. Il m'avait fallu tous les arguments du monde pour le convaincre d'y aller. Mais putain il a été admis, qui serait assez con pour refuser d'aller à _Julliard. _J'étais tellement contente que j'avais du mal à cacher mon sourire. Mon plan marchait à la perfection et j'attendais le weekend avec impatience pour pouvoir mettre en marche l'étape suivante.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ? _me demanda Edward._

- Je me suis souvenue de cette maison que tu m'avais dessinée quand on était petit. Tu te rappelles ?

- Et comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? J'ai failli faire une attaque ce jour-là quand tu m'as annoncé que tu avais déjà un amoureux, _rigola-t-il._

- J'étais idiote à l'époque on dirait. Heureusement que tu voulais toujours de moi au lycée encore parce que sinon je me serais maudite jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Tu veux rire ? Comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce que regarder une autre fille ? Je ne désire que toi depuis toujours.

- Humm… montre moi à quel point…

Et c'est parti pour une magnifique partie de jambe en l'air. C'est fou mais j'avais l'impression que nos corps se complétaient. Il y'avait une telle symbiose entre eux. C'était _magique. _Et c'est ce que j'aimais le plus dans ma relation avec Edward. J'étais gâtée sur le plan physique. Et de plus il était super bien bâti mon Edward.

_Mon Edward ? Mon Edward ? _

Oh ne la ramène pas toi. Il est mon copain après tout non ?

_Un petit copain que tu fais semblant d'aimer pour te rapprocher de son frère, un petit copain que tu es prête à laisser tomber pour les beaux yeux de son frère, un petit copain que tu…_

Oh ça va j'ai compris. Je détestais quand ma conscience me jouait des tours pareils. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher. De toute façon notre relation n'allait pas durer éternellement. On rompra bien un jour ou l'autre. Je ne faisais rien de mal, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi j'avais si soudainement mal au cœur ? Pourquoi le sentiment d'être étouffée était-il en train de me gagner ?

Je gribouillais un petit mot à Edward, lui embrassa le front et sortis rapidement de sa chambre. _Lui embrassa le front ? _Sérieusement ? Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?

- Ça va Bella ? _me demanda Jasper._

Jasper ? _Jasper ? _ Je le regardais un instant avant de m'enfuir en courant.

J'errais dans les rues quelques minutes avant de m'asseoir sur un banc. Mais pourquoi diable avais-je fuis ? Pour une fois qu'il me parlait. Pour une fois qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Pour une fois qui laisser tomber ses « bonjours » et « bonsoirs » trop formels et demandait enfin après moi.

- Ah te voilà enfin.

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers mon interlocuteur. _Mouais, Edward…_

- Je te cherche depuis toute à l'heure, _poursuivit-il_. Jasper m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que…Comment je vais faire sans toi l'année prochaine ? _me plaignis-je._

- Viens là, _me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras._

Ce que j'aurais aimé être dans les bras protecteurs de Jasper. Mais en quelque sorte je l'étais non ? Après tout ils étaient frères.

Après une heure de bisous et de câlins, on rentra à la maison pour dîner On ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais profité de mon après midi. J'aurais au moins pu préparer le repas ou du moins aider Esmee à le faire. Moi qui voulais avoir une bonne relation avec elle, c'était mal parti. Cependant, j'avais mon arme secrète : il fallait juste avoir l'air coupable, faire semblant d'être sur le point de pleurer et vous aurez Esmee Hale dans la poche. C'était tellement facile que ça en devenait lassant.

- Alors Bella, pas trop stressée avec les examens qui approchent ? _me demanda Carlisle._

- Un peu à vrai dire. Mais je reste confiante, _lui répondis-je en souriant._

- Et que veux-tu faire l'année prochaine ? _me demanda Esmee._

- L'architecture. Ca a toujours été mon rêve le plus cher, _avouai-je._

- Tiens donc. Tu seras peut être dans la même université que Jasper.

- Hein ? Tu veux devenir architecte ? _m'exclamai-je, oubliant complètement le fait qu'on ne se parlait pas._

- Pourquoi sembles-tu si surprise ? _rigola le concerné._

- C'est juste que je te voyais plutôt en blouse blanche à écouter les gens déballer leurs problèmes, _lui dis-je en rougissant légèrement._

Dieu du ciel, on était en train de _parler._

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça, _bougonna-t-il sous le rire des autres._

- Peut être parce que t'es coincé, _s'amusa Rosalie._

- Papa, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? _s'offusqua-t-il._

- J'ai appris à ne pas tenir têtes aux femmes de la famille fiston.

- Tu es faible papa.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur mais moi j'étais ailleurs. La raison ? Jasper Hale. Je jubilais intérieurement. Il voulait la même chose que moi. On avait le même rêve. C'était un autre signe, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

_Ah oui ? Parce qu'il y'a d'autres signes ?_

Toi, autre moi à la con, tu fermes ta grosse gueule et tu me laisses savourer mon bonheur.

_As-tu conscience qu'en m'insultant tu t'insultes toi-même ?_

- Ça va Bella ?

Argh ! Mais pourquoi il me parlait à chaque fois que je pensais à Jasper ? A croire qu'il le fait exprès.

Je lui souris en réponse et continuais mon dîner. Il fallait que j'annule mon weekend avec les filles. Je n'avais plus besoin de supporter Alice et ses « Jasper m'a dit » maintenant que j'avais en main l'information qui me tenait à cœur.

Erreur. Mon choix n'avait fait qu'inquiéter les filles et elles ont jugé nécessaires de passer la soirée avec moi pour me consoler. Et oui, les pauvres croyaient que je me sentais mal du fait qu'Edward ait choisi d'étudier à Julliard. Et apparemment le fait d'annuler une soirée entre filles, ce qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes je devais l'avouer, confirmer leur théorie. Et donc, elles ont monté l'association « consolons Bella qui sera séparée de son Edward pendant des années » et se sont imposées chez moi. Si seulement elles savaient qu'avoir Edward à des kilomètres de moi me convenait parfaitement.

Finalement, ce weekend avait rapporté ces fruits. J'avais une nouvelle information : Jasper espérait être admis à la même université que moi. En même temps, c'était la meilleure université d'architecture aux Etats Unis. La vie n'était-elle pas belle ? Tous mes efforts allaient enfin être récompensés. J'allais passer les meilleurs années de ma vie j'en étais certaine. Maintenant il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose : rompre avec Edward. Mais je n'étais pas assez cruelle pour le faire pendant cette période d'examens. Je ne voulais pas qu'il rate ses épreuves à cause de moi. Je m'en voudrais tellement.

Les jours défilaient à une vitesse folle et la semaine des examens était enfin arrivée. J'étais quelque peu anxieuse car ma candidature dépendait en grande partie des résultats de ces examens. Edward ne cessait de me rassurer mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. J'avais travaillé dur et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Heureusement que la première épreuve était celle de maths. Ca me remonterait le moral à coup sur et sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais sure de la réussir.

Et ce fut le cas. Pour les maths et pour toutes les autres épreuves. J'étais très fière de moi et c'est avec entrain que je sortis de ma salle d'examen après avoir terminé ma dissertation en anglais.

- Alors ? _me demanda Rosalie._

- Impeccable, _souris-je._ Et de ton côté ?

- Idem. Alice est toujours en salle ? _me demanda-t-elle._

- Je crois bien que oui. Ah tiens, la voilà qui vient.

- Les filles, on est en vacaaaaaaaances, en vacaaaaaances, _cria-t-elle. _

Je souriais malgré moi. Cette fille était attachante. J'ai beau essayé de la détester une partie de moi tenait à elle. Pas au même niveau que Rose mais elle était sur la bonne voie cette petite peste. Mais ne croyez pas que j'allais oublier l'infâme crime qu'elle avait commis. Bah oui, me voler Jasper est considéré comme tel très chers. Je me demandais dans quelle ville elle allait étudier. J'avais appris qu'elle voulait devenir styliste mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui demandait en quelle université.

_Pfff ! Dis plutôt que tu avais peur qu'elle ne découvre ton petit jeu._

C'est ce que j'ai dit idiot. Non mais pour qui tu te prends à me faire la morale à tout bout de champs ? Si tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis t'as qu'à la fermer.

Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et de délicieuses lèvres jouer avec mon lobe d'oreilles.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? _demandai-je._

- Comme d'habitude, _répondis Edward._

Il continua ses caresses. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on n'avait pas batifolé. On était trop pris dans nos révisions et j'avoue être très en manque de ses attentions si particulières.

- Eh, les gens. Il y'a des chambres pour ça,_ s'exclama Alice._

Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Elle me privait déjà des caresses de Jasper pas la peine de me priver de celles d'Edward aussi.

- Je disais donc, _continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était, _ça vous dit des vacances à Paris ? Deux semaines de rêve, _soupira-t-elle rêveuse._

- Alice, tu vas passer toutes tes prochaines années là-bas, _souffla Rosalie dépitée._ Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur cette ville ?

Hein ? Alice allait étudier à Paris ?

- Pour avoir des souvenirs avec vous dans chaque recoin ? Allé Rosalie, c'est la capitale de la mode après tout, _supplia-t-elle._

- Un instant, _dis-je en me réveillant de mon état de choc, _tu vas étudier à Paris ?

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? _m'interrogea-t-elle._

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, _criai-je en me jetant dans ses bras._

Je n'avais pas pu contenir ma joie. Mais comprenez moi. Paris ? C'était au-delà de mes espérances. Elle allait complètement quitter le continent. J'allais être débarrassée d'elle pour de bon. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

- Euh...Bella, est ce que ça va ? _me demanda-t-elle._

- Si ça va ? Bien sur que ça va, _m'exclamai-je. _J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter Paris et maintenant que tu seras là-bas je pourrais y aller autant que je veux.

Déformer la vérité. C'est tout moi ça.

- Un moment j'ai cru que tu criais parce que tu es heureuse de te débarrasser de moi, _plaisanta-t-elle._ Alors tu veux y aller pendant ces vacances ? _continua-t-elle pleine d'espoir._

- Bien évidemment, quelle question.

- YES ! Rosalie, _dit-elle en se retournant vers la concernée, _ on est deux contre toi.

- Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ? _intervint Emmett._

- Tu as tout compris, Mr Muscles.

- Répète un peu ça, le microbe.

J'étais aux anges. Plus chanceuse que moi, tu meurs.

**POV Edward**

J'étais stressé à mort. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait prendre la nouvelle. Etait-ce encore tôt ? Allait-elle prendre ses jambes à son cou ? Ou pire, allait-elle me quitter ?

Depuis que j'avais vu Bella, j'avais su que c'était _elle. _Bon c'est vrai qu'on était encore gosse quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Alors disons que depuis que je suis devenu assez grand j'ai su que c'était _elle. _Elle avait tout de la femme idéale. J'avais beau chercher, jamais toutes ces qualités ne se trouvaient chez une seule femme.

Au fil des années, il m'était devenu impossible de cacher mes sentiments pour elle. Etre son ami ne me suffisait plus. Je voulais plus, tellement plus. Mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié. Je préférais être son ami que rien du tout. Je me contentais de ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir.

C'était dur de la voir tous les jours sans pouvoir l'embrasser, sans pouvoir la toucher. C'était dur de voir tous ces regards sur elle. J'étais mort de jalousie et l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse sortir avec elle me terrifiait. Heureusement que Rose et Alice m'avaient obligé à l'inviter, sinon je crois que notre relation n'aurait jamais avancé. Ma sœur et ma meilleure amie étaient, avec Bella et ma mère, les femmes de ma vie. Je serai prêt à donner ma vie pour elles. Je serai prêt à me sacrifier pour ma Bella. Elle était ma vie, mon rayon de soleil. Mes journées étaient illuminées par sa présence. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle et je n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle l'était en retour. L'entendre me dire « je t'aime » gonfle mon cœur de bonheur et de fierté. J'étais fier d'être celui qu'elle avait choisi et je ferai tout mon possible pour lui prouver que je méritais son amour.

Je pensais constamment à l'année prochaine. Et dire qu'on sera séparé. J'étais affligé par cette situation et Bella aussi : je le sentais. Elle était constamment dans la lune et soupirais beaucoup ces derniers temps. J'essayais de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais mais avouons le, j'avais moi-même besoin d'être rassuré. Mais on ne pouvait qu'accepter la situation. On devait réaliser nos rêves. Comme ça, aucun de nous ne blâmera l'autre. De plus, ma Bella n'avait rien à avoir avec ces filles égoïstes qui ne pensent qu'à leurs petits conforts. Elle n'avait pas rechigné face à la distance qui allait nous séparer et n'avait cessé de m'encourager. Ma Bella était une perle rare.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais arrivé chez elle. Je sonnais et attendis qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Le stress me gagna à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur je voulais juste la garder auprès de moi…

- Salut vieux, _m'accueillit Emmett._

- Salut, _répondis-je._ Bella est là ?

- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais venu me voir. Tu viens de me briser le cœur, _fit-il théâtralement._

Je rigolais de son attitude et montais les marches vers la chambre de Bella.

- Hey,_ me dit-elle._

**POV Bella**

Edward était bizarre ces derniers temps. Il était distant et nerveux. Se pourrait-il qu'il veuille, lui aussi, rompre ? Ca serait vraiment impeccable si c'était le cas. Comme ça, je n'aurais aucun remord après. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Edward était fou de moi, ça se voyait, alors pourquoi voudra-t-il rompre ? Peut être avait-t-il des problèmes non ? Mais il m'en aurait parlé sinon. J'avoue que je ne le comprends plus.

Depuis que nous avons terminé nos examens, je réfléchissais constamment à notre rupture et je ne savais vraiment pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle sans lui briser le cœur. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas le quitter. Il était tellement parfait avec moi. Toujours au petit soin avec moi, attentionné, tendre, à l'écoute de mes soucis, de bon conseil et de surcroit il était beau comme un Dieu. J'aimais beaucoup me perdre dans ses yeux verts. Ces deux émeraudes me fascinaient. Ils étaient tellement expressifs. J'aimais aussi lui caresser le corps. Il avait un corps d'athlète que j'adulais. Quand à ces cheveux, c'était une toute autre histoire : j'en étais complètement amoureuse. Ils étaient si doux. J'adorais y passer ma main et passer des heures à les caresser. Sa bouche elle était un vrai délice. Et sa langue ! Seigneur, rien que d'imaginer les sensations qu'elle me procure pourrait instantanément me faire jouir. Il savait si bien l'utiliser.

_Tu veux toujours rompre après ce petit inventaire ? _

Je ne sais pas trop. Enfin je veux dire, oui, bien sur. Je ne veux pas le tromper. C'est pour son bien. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

Cependant un problème persistait : devais-je le faire avant ou après notre voyage à Paris ? Si je le faisais avant, ça gâcherait sûrement l'ambiance et le voyage risque même d'être annulé, et moi je voulais vraiment visiter cette ville. Par contre si je le faisais après, je risquais de changer d'avis. Paris n'est-elle pas la ville des amoureux ? Et connaissant Edward, il me sortira le grand jeu et donc j'aurai du mal à le quitter. Je me sentirai coupable de rompre après tout ce qu'il aurait fait parce que je suis sure il fera quelque chose là bas, je le connais.

J'avais un autre souci : le motif de la rupture. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire « Salut Edward, je suis folle de ton frère et donc je te quitte pour pouvoir être avec lui ». Non, définitivement, c'est non. Je n'avais rien à lui reprocher. Il était tellement parfait.

_Tu te répètes ma poule ! Tu es sure que ce mec ne te plait pas ?_

Je pourrais peut être lui dire que je ne l'aime plus non ?

_Comme si tu l'avais aimé, un jour._

Ou alors qu'il est nul au lit ?

_Tu veux rire ? Ton vagin n'attend que lui, jour et nuit._

Ou alors que je le trompe ?

_Quand tu n'es pas avec lui, tu es avec sa sœur. Je crois que le message est passé._

Apparemment aucune excuse ne marchait. Ou alors je pourrais le quitter sans raison. « Salut Edward, excuse moi mais entre nous c'est terminé. » C'est un peu brutal mais ça pourrait marcher. Il sera anéanti certes mais ça lui passera. Il trouvera certainement une gentille fille qui lui redonnera le sourire et fera chavirer son cœur.

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas être cette fille ? Tu es sure ?_

C'est décidé : avant le voyage, je serai à nouveau célibataire.

Satisfaite de mon petit discours intérieur, je filais prendre une douche bien mérité et en profitais pour penser calmement à Jasper. Il fallait que je me rapproche de lui, parce que sinon tout ce que j'aurais fait n'aurais servi à rien, et je refuse de perdre Edward bêtement. Paris me semble être une bonne occasion. Il fallait juste qu'Alice soit assez occupée pour ne pas remarquer mon petit manège. Humm…Voyons voir, une séance shopping à Paris ? Qui pourrait bien y résister ? Pas Alice en tout cas. Son addiction au shopping allait causer sa perte.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, m'habillai, et pendant que je cherchais un livre à lire, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Je me retournai pour découvrir Edward. On dirait que les choses vont se passer plutôt que prévu.

- Hey, _lui dis-je._

- Humm…

Et voilà. L'Edward bizarre était de retour. Je l'invitais à entrer et attendis qu'il parle en premier parce que visiblement, il avait quelque chose à me dire.

- Bella…_commença-t-il,_ je voulais te dire…enfin non je voulais te demander…je ne sais même si tu vas accepter mais sache que si tu refuses ou que tu as besoin de temps je comprendrai parfaitement et j'attendrai autant qu'il faudra, je sais être patient quand il faut, après tout on ne prend pas ce genre de chose à la légère, il faut être sur de sa décision et prendre le temps de bien réfléchir et je voulais que tu saches que j'accepterai ton choix, quel qu'il soit, même s'il me blesse. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Bella et si tu juges que je vais trop vite tu n'as qu'à me le dire et on ira à ton rythme et…

- Stop, stop, _l'arrêtai-je. _Respire Edward. Je crois que tu n'as jamais parlé aussi vite. Qu'est ce que tu as à me demander et qui te met dans un tel état ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton attitude bizarre de ces derniers jours ? _m'inquiétai-je. _

Il me regarda longuement, et pour toute réponse, sortit de sa poche un petit écrin noir et l'ouvrit. Une magnifique bague sertie de diamants se trouvait à l'intérieur…

_Tu voulais mettre fin à votre relation, c'est bien ça ?_

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam :D Alors, vous vous y attendez ou pas? J'attends vos impressions :))**

**Et j'aurais une petite requête à vous demander : est ce que l'une de vous connaîtrais une école d'architecture aux Etats-Unis qui soit dans une ville assez éloignée de New York? J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai trouvé qu'il y'avait une section architecture à Yale. Est ce vrai?  
Sinon et si ça vous dérange pas, je pourrais inventer une université et lui donner un nom et tout :D Mais j préfère qu'elle soit réelle donc si quelqu'un peut m'aider je lui en serais très reconnaissante :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne :D Comme d'habitude je réponds d'abord aux commentaires dont le nombre a augmenté d'ailleurs :) Ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que j'ai de nouvelles lectrices :D**

**sochic88: **Et oui,Edward souffre :p Je ne peux malheureusement rien dire quant au choix du couple sans divulguer une partie de l'histoire. Vous comprendrez tout ceci le moment venu :)

**lov-lov-edward:** Merci d'avoir pris la peine de chercher :) ça me fait très plaisir. Mais sinon, et comment tu l'as si bien dit, les rêves de Bella se réalisent les uns après les autres à part la demande au mariage. A ton avis, va-t-elle accepter ou refuser? Viens lire pour découvrir :))

**Bellatrix18:** je suis heureuse de constater que mon histoire te plait :) L'université de Floride m'intéresse beaucoup en effet. Elle est assez éloignée de NYC et elle figure désormais parmi mes premiers choix. Je te remercie pour l'information :)) Bonne lecture

**Vanessa Petrova:** Tu es encore plus gâtée avec ce chapitre, c'est le plus long :p N'en veux pas à mon petit Edward :p il ne fait que prouver à Bella son amour. C'est elle la diabolique dans l'histoire. Je crois que tu es la seule qui supporte le couple B/J parmi mes lectrices :D J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue, j'étais pas mal occupée ces derniers temps. Et ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, j'adore les longs commentaires :D J'espère être à la hauteur avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'attends tes impressions :))

**bella stone: **Tu sembles sure de toi :p on verra bien dans les prochains chapitres si ton pressentiment est bien réel :D Sinon, voici la suite :) Régale toi ^^

**MamaCullen20:** Et tu auras la réponse à THE question dans ce chapitre :D Ravie de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :))

**FlowerByFloweer: **Mais il faut bien une accroche à la fin :p Comme ça tu auras envie de lire le chapitre suivant pour connaitre la suite :p Je te remercie pour tes recherches et j'avoue être intéressée par Chicago aussi. C'est assez loin de NYC :)) Tu me comprends alors :D Les choses réelles ont leurs propres goûts :D C'est toujours mieux que d'inventer :D En attendant, voici la suite :) En espérant qu'elle te plaise :))

**some: **Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic te plait. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :))

**LFM'Ines: **Sa conscience sera toujours présente tu peux en être sure. Mais sinon c'est ce côté "salope" qui fait toute l'histoire :)) Merci pour ces précieuses informations et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi quand à Yale, Harvard, Columbia et Syracuse. Par contre j'ai trouvé d'autres universités que celle de Floride et je suis en train de les classer suivant leur distance par rapport à Julliard :p

**Voilàà :D J'attends vos impressions et n'oubliez pas que je suis ouverte à tous commentaires :D Bisous (K)**

* * *

**POV Rosalie**

- IL T'A QUOI ? _m'écriai-je._

J'étais sous le choc. Je n'arrivais tout bonnement pas à le croire. Edward avait fait sa demande en mariage à Bella. Le salop, il ne m'en avait même pas parlé. Mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, le connaissant, il devait stresser à mort. Il avait surement peur que je gâche sa surprise. J'avais un peu tendance à trop parler des fois. Mais n'empêche, j'étais très contente. Qui aurait pu croire que mon petit Eddy allait faire sa demande de si tôt ? J'ai toujours su que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Je me demande s'il lui a donné la bague de grand-mère. Ils étaient très proches et c'était tout à fait naturel qu'elle la lui lègue. Enfin passons. Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais super contente ? Il ne pouvait trouver mieux que Bella. Douce, aimante, intelligente et belle de surcroît. Que demander de mieux ?

Ah ma Bella. Une perle rare cette fille c'est moi qui vous le dis. J'étais si fière d'être sa meilleure amie et j'espérais secrètement devenir sa belle-sœur. J'aurais aimé qu'Emmett me fasse sa demande en mariage aussi. Je ne me voyais pas vivre sans lui et j'avais la certitude qu'il sera le père de mes enfants. J'espérais juste être la bonne. Bref, mes souhaits n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour.

J'étais tout excitée. Je m'imaginais déjà choisir les fleurs avec elles, discuter des menus, envoyer les faire-part, choisir sa robe de mariée. Elle sera renversante dans sa longue robe blanche. Edward sera enchanté par sa beauté. Remarque : il l'était déjà. Car quoique Bella porte, elle était toujours sublime. Il faut également choisir des sous vêtements coquins pour faire tomber mon frère. Oh oui, on allait le rendre fou. Je pensais même ajouter un petit mois d'abstinence avant les noces. Il faudrait également qu'il sache que sa petite dulcinée aura droit à un show privé avec des stripteaseurs lors de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et puis la connaissant, elle en profitera bien la petite coquine. Ça ne sera pas drôle si Edward n'était pas au courant. Mais il faudra prévenir Emmett et Japser pour pas qu'il débarque à l'improviste et gâche le spectacle. Edward sera fou de jalousie. Je suis sadique des fois je l'avoue.

En parlant de mariage. Je me demandais si Charlie était au courant. Charlie… Sa relation avec Bella était désastreuse et je ne serai guère surprise si elle décidait de ne pas lui en parler. Si seulement leur lien pouvait redevenir comme avant. Depuis la mort de Renée, Charlie avait drôlement changé. Il n'était jamais présent. Il accumulait voyage après voyage et sombrait un peu plus chaque jour dans son travail. Il aimait tellement sa femme. Leur relation était mon compte de fée personnel. Rien que leur façon de se regarder me donnait des frissons. Ils respiraient l'amour et savaient si bien le transmettre à leurs enfants. Cependant, le malheur avait frappé à leur porte et leur avait arraché Renée. Ma Bella avait elle aussi était affectée. A une certaine époque, elle refusait même de voir les photos de sa mère. Elle est fragile, ma petite Bella…

- Rose, je suis en train de te parler je te signale, _fit Bella agacée._

**POV Bella**

Ah cette Rosalie ! J'étais sure qu'elle était en train de planifier mon mariage. _Mon mariage…_

Je regardais le magnifique anneau autour de mon annulaire gauche… Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'avait pris…

**Flash Back**

_Il me regarda longuement, et pour toute réponse, sortit de sa poche un petit écrin noir et l'ouvrit. Une magnifique bague sertie de diamants se trouvait à l'intérieur…_

_- Que…quoi…est-ce-que…. ? bredouillai-je._

_- Bella, depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi, toi et personne d'autre. Je veux me marier avec toi, je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, je veux vieillir à tes côtés. Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ? déclara-t-il._

_- Je…._

_- Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser maintenant. Ça sera une bague d'engagement. Tu t'engages à te marier avec moi d'ici quelques années. Et quand le moment sera venu, je poserai un genou sur terre et ma demande sera alors officielle._

_- Je…_

_Devenir sa femme ? La femme d'Edward ? Porter son nom ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Je pensais plutôt devenir la femme de Jasper et m'épanouir à ses côtés. J'avais toujours voulu avoir des enfants aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds. Étais je prête à laisser tomber les yeux bleus pour les verts ? Étais je prête à remplacer les cheveux blonds par les cuivrés ? Étais-je prête à épouser Edward ? Pourquoi était-il en train de me demander en mariage ? Était il si aveugle ? Ne voyait-il pas que je ne l'aimais pas ? Que j'étais en train de me foutre royalement de sa gueule ? Que j'étais en train de profiter de sa gentillesse ? De son amour ? Pourrai-je vivre avec un homme que je n'aimais pas ? Pourrai-je passer le reste de ma vie avec lui … ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Quoi ? nous écriâmes-nous en même temps._

_Hein ? Mais pourquoi ce oui m'avait-il glissé ? Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas au juste chez moi ? Pourquoi mes paroles étaient-elles si contradictoires avec mes pensées ? Pourquoi ne pas le quitter tant qu'il était encore temps ? Pourquoi ne pas arrêter cette mascarade tant qu'il était encore temps ? Pourquoi étais-je si cruelle avec lui ? Je me haïssais jour après jour de lui faire subir tout ça. Qui voudrait d'un amour irréel ? Imaginaire…Mais je voulais son frère. Je le voulais à un point inimaginable. Je voulais ne serait-ce que passer mes doigts dans sa chevelure si douce, poser ma tête su son torse si musclé, dormir dans ses bras si sécurisants…_

_- Bella ? murmura Edward._

_Pourquoi avais-je accepté sa demande ? Pourquoi une partie de moi voulait rester avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il cette capacité à nuire à tous mes plans ? Pourquoi avait-il le pouvoir de me rendre si confuse, si indécise ? Pourquoi juste au moment où je voulais le quitter il se pointait et me faisait sa demande ?_

_- Ma Bella, si tu as besoin de temps, je comprendrai. Bella…parle moi, me supplia-t-il._

_Je ne pouvais pas parler, ma gorge était nouée. J'avais presque oublié comment faire pour produire un son. Alors je fis la seule chose dont j'étais capable, je l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait, je l'embrassai comme j'embrasserais l'homme de ma vie. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?_

_- Bella…._

_- Chuuut…Je serais honorée de devenir ta femme Edward, chuchotai-je. _

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter sa demande. C'était vraiment insensé mais sur le coup, j'avais été incapable de penser correctement. J'allais me marier avec Edward, j'allais devenir sa femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. Cependant, il me suffisait de jeter un petit coup d'œil à mon annulaire gauche pour m'assurer que tout ceci était bel et bien réel. N'est-ce pas le rêve de toutes les filles de se marier avec un homme tel qu'Edward ? N'est-ce pas le rêve de toutes les filles de trouver l'amour ? Mais l'avais-je vraiment trouvé… ?

- Bella, c'est toi qui es dans la lune maintenant, _me reprocha Rosalie. _Laisse moi deviner, tu pensais à Edward c'est ça ?

- Je ne peux m'en empêcher, _m'excusai-je._ Il va quand même devenir mon mari je te signale.

- T'as de la chance, _me dit-elle rêveuse. _J'aimerais bien me marier moi aussi, _soupira-t-elle._

- Rosalie Hale, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? _plaisantai-je en posant un genou sur terre._

- Oh arrête de faire la maligne, _s'exclama-t-elle en me jetant un coussin à la figure._

S'en suivit une longue bataille de coussins avant que nous nous jetâmes sur le lit, épuisées.

- Alors tu vas vraiment te marier hein ?

- On dirait bien.

- Dis Bella, _commença-t-elle avec hésitation,_ tu vas en parler à Charlie ?

Aie, terrain glissant. Ma relation avec mon père était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de désastreuse. Avant la mort de ma mère, j'étais très proche de lui. Cependant, depuis qu'elle nous avait quittés, il n'a plus été le même. Mais bon je n'avais pas très envie de parler de lui…

- Pas maintenant Rose, s'il te plait…

- Ce n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi, _soupira-t-elle._ A chaque fois que je te parle de lui, tu fuis la conversation.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer, _déclarai-je subitement._

- Ouais, c'est ça….

Je n'aimais pas me disputer avec Rose mais ce sujet avait la capacité de créer un froid entre nous. Je n'y pouvais rien si mon père était un lâche qui se laissait aller au premier malheur qui frappait à sa porte. Il devrait savoir que la vie avait son lot de mauvaises choses et qu'on allait tous mourir tôt ou tard. Mais non, monsieur ne voulait rien entendre et continuait à se morfondre dans son petit coin. J'étais juste soulagée qu'il ait choisi de noyer son chagrin dans le travail et non dans l'alcool ou la drogue.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et je me préparais hâtivement pour me rendre au parc où j'avais rendez vous avec Edward. Il avait décidé de passer toutes ses journées avec moi avant que chacun de nous n'aille à l'université. Moi je n'avais pas spécialement envie de le voir mais je me devais de bien remplir ma tâche de fiancée. La raison ? Jasper Hale. Et oui, vous l'avez peut être deviné : je ne laisse pas tomber l'affaire Jasper. J'étais peut être fiancée mais je pouvais très bien rompre mes fiançailles à n'importe quel moment. Espérons juste que ce grand pas dans ma relation constituera également un grand pas dans mon plan.

- Salut, _me dis Edward en se dirigeant vers moi._

- Hey, _fis-je en l'embrassant rapidement._ Excuse-moi du retard, je me suis réveillée un peu tard.

- Pas de soucis ma chérie, _fit-il en souriant. _Alors ? Prête pour ce soir ?

- Tu veux rire ? Je stresse à mort. Je ne sais même pas quoi porter.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir nue, _me taquina-t-il._ Ça ne me posera aucun problème.

- Merci pour ton aide ô combien précieuse Edward, _ironisai-je. _Je suppose que je devrais demander à Rose, _annonçai-je en grimaçant._

- Il y'a un problème avec elle ? _s'inquiéta-t-il._

- La conversation a dévié sur mon père et je n'avais aucune envie de parler de lui et donc…

- Et donc tu es partie, _termina-t-il._

- Voilà…

- Tu sais Bella, elle a raison. Tu devrais en parler avec ton père. Sa petite fille va se marier quand même. Il a le droit de le savoir ma puce.

- Faut déjà qu'il rentre à la maison, _grommelai-je. _Et puis je suppose qu'il n'en a plus rien à faire de nous.

- Bella…

- Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet Edward ? S'il te plait…

- D'accord, d'accord, _céda-t-il. _Alors, pourquoi ma chère et tendre fiancée ne porte-t-elle pas sa bague ? _me demanda-t-il._

Pour pas que Jasper la voit ?

- Je me suis dit que ça serait dommage que la surprise soit gâchée. Mais je peux la porter si tu veux. Elle est juste dans mon sac.

- Je vois que tu penses vraiment à tout. Que ferais-je sans toi ? Non c'est bon. Je veux vraiment que la surprise soit de taille.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Je n'avais pas envie de trop parler. Je m'étais levée avec une sacrée migraine et j'avais encore un peu mal à la tête.

- Ça va Bella ?

- J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

- Un massage ?

- Avec plaisir.

Les mains d'Edward étaient magiques. Son massage me faisait toujours le plus grand bien. Il avait cette façon douce de me masser les tempes. Je me demandais si Jasper massait aussi bien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il me serait vraiment très difficile de me séparer d'Edward. Je me demandais également s'il était bon au lit. Bah quoi ? Je n'avais pas envie de quitter un dieu du sexe pour un débutant. Il fallait que je cuisine Alice à ce sujet là. Il faudrait juste trouver la bonne façon d'aborder le sujet avec elle parce qu'après je n'aurais qu'à écouter : cette fille est une vraie pipelette, une fois lancée elle ne s'arrêtait plus.

- Tes mains sont divines Edward, _soupirai-je._

- Tu parles du massage ou bien d'autre chose ? _insinua-t-il coquin._

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers Edward, _m'indignai-je._

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'as un corps de rêve mon cœur, _susurra-t-il._

C'en était trop. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais incapable de lui résister quand il me parlait de cette façon. Je me ruais sur ces lèvres et l'embrassai de toute la fougue dont j'étais capable. Notre baiser était passionné, fiévreux. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas goutée à sa bouche divine. Il me caressa la lèvre inférieure pour quémander l'accès à ma bouche, accès que je lui autorisai. Nos langues dansaient ensemble. Elles menaient un combat acharné, se touchant toujours plus violemment, plus passionnément. Et c'est hors d'haleine que nous nous séparâmes.

- Ta langue est un pur délice Edward,_ murmurai-je._

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit.

- Tu m'accompagnes faire du shopping ? _demandai-je d'une petite voix._

- Après un baiser pareil, je ne peux décemment rien te refuser, _me sourit-il._

- C'était fait exprès figure-toi, _plaisantai-je._

- Bella, tu triches, _s'offusqua-t-il._

Une autre chose qui me plaisait dans ma relation avec Edward. On pouvait tout faire ensemble. Il m'accompagnait souvent au centre commercial et je jouais régulièrement aux jeux vidéos avec lui. On jouait même au basket de temps en temps même si j'avoue ne pas être très forte en ce jeu. Je vous avez bien dit que toutes les filles rêvaient de sortir avec un garçon comme lui. Il me donnait son avis sur chaque vêtement essayé. Si si, je vous le jure.

- Bella, tu vas t'acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements ? _me demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir._

Je soupirai. Il était un mec avant tout non ?

- On va plutôt t'acheter de nouveaux boxers, _lui répondis-je._

A vrai dire, j'aimais bien le voir se balader en boxer. C'était un réel régal pour mes yeux. Mais à chaque fois je lui sautais dessus et le lui enlevai. Bien que j'aime me rincer l'œil, le regarder à moitié nu m'excitait au plus haut point et entre nous je préfère être actrice plutôt que spectatrice, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Il me fallait absolument une robe pour le dîner de ce soir. On allait annoncer nos fiançailles à ses parents et je voulais être présentable. Je voulais être plus que présentable. Après tout, aujourd'hui, j'allais officiellement faire partie de la famille Hale et rien de mieux qu'une magnifique robe pour marquer dignement l'événement.

Après avoir trouvé la perle rare, une magnifique robe bleue nuit, couleur préférée d'Edward soit dit en passant, et acheté de jolies sandales qui complétaient la tenue à la perfection, Edward me déposa chez moi et après un long, un très long, un très très long baiser, je me décidais enfin à le lâcher. Alala, j'étais tombée amoureuse de sa bouche.

_Toi et tes sentiments contradictoires, vous commencez sérieusement à me saouler « Je n'aime pas Edward mais je suis amoureuse de sa bouche et j'adooooore ses mains, elles font des merveilles je veux Jasper, je le désiiiire tellement mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.»_

Tiens ça faisait longtemps toi. Si seulement tu pouvais fermer ton clapet plus souvent, ça me ferait des vacances crois moi. Alors, de un je ne parle pas de cette façon « je le désiiiiiire » et de deux, je ne vois pas où est le mal à vouloir quelqu'un sans l'aimer. Et tu oublies un petit détail : Edward est mon copain et c'est normal que je veuille l'embrasser.

_Fiancé ma poule, fiancé. Tu as fait fort sur ce coup._

Foutu conscience à la con. J'en ai ma claque de tes leçons de moral à deux balles. J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI. JE TE DETESTE. EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS ?

_Bien sur que je t'entends, je suis toi après tout._

Argh ! Et en plus elle se foutait de ma gueule.

_Avoue que mon come back est plutôt réussi._

Oh ta gueule s'il te plait et lâche moi un peu.

Le dîner de ce soir était très important et je me devais de faire bonne impression face aux parents de Jasper. Je voulais qu'ils me considèrent comme la meilleure belle-fille qu'ils puissent avoir. Je ne savais même pas quoi prendre avec moi. Une seule personne pouvait m'aider.

- Emmett j'ai besoin de toi, _dis-je en entrant en trombe dans sa chambre._

- Bella, pourquoi tu ne frappes jamais avant d'entrer, _s'agaça-t-il._

- Oh arrête s'il te plait. Au pire tu aurais été en train de te masturber.

- Et c'est un spectacle que tu ne veux pas voir n'est ce pas ?

- Arrête de me donner des images pareilles, _lui_ _dis-je dégoûtée._

- Eh, mais c'est toi qui parlé de masturbation, _protesta-t-il._

- Bref, je ne sais pas quoi prendre pour le dîner de ce soir, _lui_ _dis-je angoissée._

- Hein ? Mais on ne prend jamais rien avec nous Bella, _s'exclama-t-il perdu._

Ah oui, il n'était pas au courant…

- Et bien je veux changer cette mauvaise habitude et leur monter notre gratitude de bien vouloir partager leur dîner avec nous. Alors ?

- Humm…voyons voir, _réfléchit-il._ T'as qu'à acheter le dessert non ?

- Qu'est ce que tu me conseilles ? _demandai-je._

- Humm…un gâteau glacé ? _proposa-t-il._

- Au chocolat ?

- Au chocolat, _confirma-t-il en souriant._

- Tu es le meilleur des frères Em', _lui dis-je en lui faisant un énorme câlin._

- Toi tu me caches quelque chose.

- Jamais de la vie, _m'écriai-je en courant vers ma chambre. _

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Je pouvais à présent me préparer sans me soucier de quoique ce soit.

Je devais avouer que cette robe était magnifique. Elle mettait mes courbes en valeurs et faisait ressortir l'océan bleu qu'étaient mes yeux. Avec une touche de maquillage je serais parfaite. Prétentieuse ? Non, réaliste.

_Bonjour la modestie ! Non mais je vous jure…_

Tu devrais être contente, en me complimentant je te complimente également.

…

- Bella grouille, il faut encore acheter le gâteau, _beugla mon frère._

- J'arrive Emmett, j'arrive.

- Waouh Bella,_ dit-il en sifflant,_ tu t'es mise sur ton 31. Je parais tellement ringard à côté de toi.

- Je confirme, _plaisantai-je._

- Eh, _s'indigna-t-il._

C'est en riant que je me dirigeai vers ma voiture, suivie d'un Emmett bougon.

- Non la crevette, on prend ma voiture, _dis Emmett en me dirigeant vers sa Jeep._

- Mais…_tentai-je._

- Pas de mais qui tienne. C'est à peine si j'arrive à entrer dans ta mini donc on prend ma voiture, _fit-il autoritaire._

- C'est comme ça que tu parles à Rose au lit ? Elle doit beaucoup aimer ce côté dominant de ta personnalité, _dis-je d'un air suggestif._

- Putain Bella t'es devenue perverse !

Je rigolai tout en attachant ma ceinture. C'est vrai que je faisais beaucoup d'allusion sur le sexe ces derniers temps. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Depuis que je suis avec Edward, j'adorais le sexe. C'était devenu un de mes passe-temps favoris. Bon il fallait que j'arrête de penser à des choses pareilles. J'avais quand même un dîner à honorer. Je me demandais comment ils allaient prendre la nouvelle ? Seraient-ils contents ? Seraient-ils furieux contre nous ? Allaient-ils m'accepter ? Tant de questions trottaient dans ma tête.

- Bella, tu viens ?

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés. J'étais tellement stressée. J'avais besoin d'être calmée et une seule personne avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Je saluais rapidement Esmee et Carlisle avant de me diriger vers le salon et de me blottir dans les bras d'Edward.

- Embrasse-moi Edward, _le suppliai-je._

Ce fut un doux baiser, un baiser rassurant, apaisant.

- Ça va mieux ma Bella ? _me demanda-t-il._

- Oui, je te remercie.

Et j'étais sincère. Edward avait cette capacité à me transmettre ses émotions à travers ses baisers. Il pouvait également déceler ma nervosité et mon stress. Il pouvait ainsi me calmer en me communiquant son calme.

- A table tout le monde, _cria Esmee._

Le dîner fut agréable comme toujours. On sentait vraiment l'esprit de famille autour de cette table. De plus, le repas avait été incroyablement délicieux. Rien d'étonnant, Esmee était un vrai cordon bleu. Le dessert fut également succulent et malgré l'air bougon des parents d'Edward qui n'aimaient pas trop nous voir venir les mains chargés de cadeau, même si s'en était pas vraiment un vu qu'on en profitait aussi, ils avaient avoué avoir trouvé le gâteau à leurs goûts. Ils m'en voyaient ravie en tout cas. Je devais penser à remercier mon frère d'ailleurs.

Je sentis la main d'Edward caresser ma cuisse et je sus que le moment de vérité était arrivé.

- Maman, papa, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer, _annonça-t-il en se levant._

- Ça vaut aussi pour les autres, _ajoutai-je en me levant à mon tour._

- Tu es malade Bella ? _s'inquiéta Carlisle._

- Vous allez rompre ? _demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils._

- Tu as des soucis, Bella ? s'alarma_ Esmee._

- J'y crois pas, _s'écria Emmett._ Tu es enceinte ? Ça expliquerait bien tes changements d'humeurs…

- On va se marier, _lâcha Edward en me prenant la main. _Pas tout de suite, _se pressa-t-il de préciser_, dans quelques années. Pour l'instant, on est juste fiancé.

Ils nous regardaient tous avec de grands yeux. Rose fut la première à nous féliciter. Normal, elle était au courant.

- Oh Bella, ça rend les choses tellement réelles, _s'extasia-t-elle en sautillant « façon Alice. »_

J'imaginais bien Alice crier de joie après une telle annonce et me supplier de la laisser dessiner ma robe de mariée tout en tapant des mains. Elle était vraiment drôle par moment. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu venir. _Dommage ?_

- Oh ma douce Bella_, fit Esmee de sa voix maternelle_, je suis si heureuse pour vous. Bienvenue dans la famille ma chérie, _ajouta-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras._

- Félicitations les enfants, _sourit Carlisle._ Edward, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux.

J'étais tellement émue. Ils m'avaient acceptée…Ils m'avaient acceptée...

- Waouh, pour une surprise s'en est une, _s'exclama Jasper._ Félicitations à vous deux.

Sans commentaire…

Emmett fut le dernier à réagir. J'avais quelque peu peur de sa réaction, surtout qu'Edward n'avait pas pris la peine de le mettre au courant avant de me faire sa demande.

- Edward, _commença-t-il d'une voix grave tout en en resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule mon fiancé,_ ma sœur avant mon meilleur ami…

- Pour toujours et à jamais, _termina Edward. _Je te promets de prendre soin d'elle Emmett.

- J'espère bien. Allé venez là les tourtereaux, _dit-il en nous embraquons dans un câlin à trois. _Ma petite sœur va se marier, _ajouta-t-il ému._

J'étais soulagée qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon frère. Il était l'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Finalement, tout s'était bien passé. Tout le monde avait l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle et les parents d'Edward nous questionnaient déjà sur le nombre d'enfants qu'on envisageait d'avoir. Pour ma part, le chiffre zéro me semblait très bien. Je ne voulais pas avoir des enfants avec lui et encore moins être son épouse. J'allais juste jouer le rôle de sa fiancée pendant quelque temps. J'espérais juste qu'on pourrait rester amis après que cette mascarade se termine. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je pris quelques assiettes et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

- Bella, _fis Esmee en me rejoignant_, va dans le salon ma chérie, je vais ranger tout ça.

- Non je vais vous aider et n'insistez pas je ne changerai pas d'avis, _répondis-je en souriant._

- Tu es têtue ma parole, _s'exaspéra-t-elle._ Et combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de me tutoyer ?

- C'est que…_fis-je mal à l'aise._

- Bella, tu es ma belle fille à présent et même avant la demande d'Edward je te considérais comme ma propre fille. Tu es au même rang que Rosalie et si elle a le droit de me tutoyer alors tu as ce droit aussi.

- Mais…_tentai-je._

- En plus, ton « vous » me donne l'impression d'être vieille.

- Tu es loin d'être vieille Esmee, tu es magnifique, _cédai-je._

Elle sortit de la cuisine en souriant. Elle avait gagné sa petite bataille. Depuis le temps qu'elle me le demandait. Mais au moins, elle me laissait l'aider sans problèmes.

J'étais en train de faire la vaisselle en chantonnant quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.

- Hey, _m'exclamai-je surprise._ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? _demandai-je._

Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

- Je veux juste essayer un truc, _répondit-il._

Il s'approcha alors de moi, et comme dans un rêve, posa, dans une lenteur exagérée, ses lèvres sur les miennes…

_La vache ! Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de t'embrasser ?_

* * *

**Alooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor s? :D**

**Vos impressions les filles? :D**

**Bisous (K)**


End file.
